Summer with Justin
by OoBubblyoO
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but, Lizzie goes to tutor this really cute boy and something happens that isn't really good.
1. Lunch and Tutoring

This is my first story. I hope you like it. The words in *'s mean animated Lizzie is talking. Words in ~'s mean it's a new scene. Please r/r with any criticism or anything. If you notice any mistakes or have any ideas please review and tell me. Thanks! Oh, and I guess I'm supposed to say this. I don't any of the Lizzie characters or anything like that.  
  
Some new twins are in Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's homeroom. It's a boy and a girl and the girl is really pretty with long blonde hair and the boy is really cute with blonde hair (duh). And, Lizzie and Miranda are chasing after him and Gordo likes the girl but won't admit it.  
  
~Now they are in the cafeteria. Summer and Justin sit with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.~  
  
Justin and Summer: Hi.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo: Hi. (Summer and Justin sit down.)  
  
Lizzie: So, Summer, Justin, how do you like it here?  
  
Summer: The classes here are ahead of ours. Like, in math, I looked in the book and we were in what you were in four chapters ago.  
  
Justin: Yeah, and I'm not good in math in the first place. I had to have a tutor. Now I'm gonna need one really bad.  
  
*I can do it I can do it!!!*  
  
Gordo: How about Lizzie?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, she tutored Ethan Craft! I mean, he is really cute, but ya gotta admit, he's an airhead.  
  
Summer: I'm guessing he's the really cute one in the green shirt over there? (Looks over at Ethan.)  
  
Lizzie: Yes! Isn't he so cute?!(Summer shakes her head and the three of them {the girls} smile and laugh. Gordo and Justin look at each other and shake their heads.)  
  
Gordo: Girls.  
  
Justin: So, Lizzie, what do you say you come over my house today and tutor? Maybe you can do it every day. Okay, maybe not every day, but, well, a couple days a week if you wouldn't mind.  
  
*I wouldn't mind doing anything for you! No matter how many days it is! (She faints.)*  
  
Lizzie: I'd love to!  
  
Summer: Can you maybe help me too until I get it? I mean, don't worry, I catch on quickly so you won't have to tutor two at once for long.  
  
Lizzie: Sure. I'd love to.  
  
Justin: Great. So how about you come over at about 4:30?  
  
Lizzie: Sure  
  
*Good he's giving me time to get ready! Oh no! What will I wear! {Starts looking through a bunch of clothes and throws them all over.}*  
  
~Lizzie and Miranda are in Lizzie's room now.~  
  
Lizzie: So, what should I wear?  
  
Miranda: Personally, I think you should stay in what you're wearing.  
  
Lizzie: But, I mean, I'm going over his house!  
  
Miranda: To tutor him! And his sister! You don't get dressed up for something like that. It's too obvious. Just stay on what you wore to school, and he won't think you're trying to impress him.  
  
Lizzie: What if he didn't really notice what I wore, then I could wear something more impressive, and he wouldn't notice.  
  
Miranda: Whether he saw you or not, if you overdress, he'll know you're trying to impress him. And, he might've noticed if he likes you.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Oh my gosh! That be, like, so awesome! So I guess I'll stay like this.  
  
Miranda: Great, now, it's 4:20, you better get going!  
  
~Lizzie is at the door to Summer and Justin's house. She rings the doorbell and Summer and Justin come out~  
  
Summer: Hey, sorry but I can't stay. I forgot I have my dance lesson. Before we moved my mom signed me up so I could continue it. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Oh, okay, bye.  
  
Summer: Justin, tell mom to hurry up, we're gonna be late!  
  
Justin: (Yells into house) Mom hurry up! (Mrs. Taylor comes rushing out.)  
  
Mrs. Taylor: Hi Lizzie. Bye Justin. Bye Lizzie. (Justin turns and smiles at Lizzie.)  
  
*Doesn't he have the perfect smile? I think I'm in love {A cupid-like arrow shoots through her}*  
  
Justin: So, come on in.  
  
Lizzie: Wow, you have a really nice house. What do your parents do?  
  
Justin: My mom's a psychiatrist and my dad's a computer programmer.  
  
Lizzie: Wow. Well, let's get started.  
  
Justin: Yeah, guess we should. (They sit on the couch and open their books. Lizzie asks him some questions to see how much he needs to catch up. After that, she starts writing some stuff down and Justin moves in really close to her. She notices and and treis really hard to not to look to happy.)  
  
Justin: Lizzie? (Lizzie looks up and looks right into Justin's eyes. He has a look in his eyes that makes it look like he is planning to do something. Lizzie really doesn't like it.) 


	2. Tutoring Justin

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Sorry this one took so long but I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this one because the one I had wasn't really to good when I though about it. Anyway, the words in the ~'s mean it'a a new scene and the ones in the *'s mean animated Lizzie is talking, or that Lizzie is just thinking but same difference. Thanks!  
  
Lizzie: Uh, so when you add x—  
  
Justin: Lizzie…  
  
Lizzie: Yeah? (Avoids looking at him. He puts his hand under her chin and brings it up to make her look at him. The look that was in his eyes before isn't there anymore.)  
  
*Okay, I must've imagined it. He looked like an animal before! He looks really sweet now. It's a good thing I had tic tacs before I came!* (He kisses her and a couple seconds later they pull away. Justin closes the book in Lizzie's lap and continues kissing her. About a minute later she pulls away.)  
  
Lizzie: Uh… Justin, we really have to get working. We aren't very far here.  
  
Justin: So? Summer isn't here today, do you know how rare it'll be before we get alone like this again? She is a quick learner but knowing her, she'll stick around when she's not wanted.  
  
Lizzie: But what about her dancing? She's gonna have that right?  
  
Justin: Only today she has it after school this early. My mom needed to have it early because she has a patient coming in at 7. My dad isn't home because he went on a camping trip with my little brother and his boy scouts so she had to take her. In order for her to take her, the lesson had to be early but the rest will be late.  
  
Lizzie: Oooh. So, uh, what were you planning on doing? (He gets the animal look on his face again and slowly goes over to kiss her. Lizzie knows this isn't good.)  
  
* What do I do what do I do!!! I wish someone else were here!!! I have to think of something, and quick!!!*  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Justin. All this uh.. animal talk is getting me a little thirsty. What do you say you, get me a drink?  
  
Justin: Anything. (He gets up and walks to the kitchen. As soon as he is out of site Lizzie runs over and picks of the phone. She dials Miranda's number.)  
  
Lizzie: Mrs Sanchez? This is Lizzie, is Miranda there?…. Thanks.  
  
Justin: (From the kitchen) Do you want soda…water…milk…orange juice…iced tea….(Continues reading stuff.)  
  
Lizzie: (At same time, whispering) Miranda? Oh my gosh you have to help me! Justin is an animal!…Iced tea!… I don't know what to do!…Just come down here and think of something to get me out of here!…I don't know, you're a smart girl think of something, fast!….Thanks, I really owe you one, bye! (After she hangs up Justin walks in.)  
  
Justin: What are you doing with the phone?  
  
Lizzie: Oh…uh, I was just looking at the…buttons! Yeah they really interest me!  
  
Justin: Okaaay… Here's your iced tea…  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. Oh and with ice too!  
  
*Darn! That was my next idea!*  
  
Justin: Yep! I saw ice in the drink you had today, I thought you'd want it in this drink too. Am I great or what!  
  
*Conceited too. Well I guess I can't ask for him to take it out now. But I could always just drink it really slow.*  
  
Lizzie: Mmm. This is really good.  
  
Justin: Yeah, yeah just hurry and drink it! Don't waste time!  
  
*Well I guess I can't drink slow now.* (She drinks a little faster and in about 2 minutes she finishes it. Before she can ask for another glass, Justin takes it out of her hand and puts it on the table and starts kissing her again.)  
  
*I hope he just stays at kissing, I can get used to this. Uh oh, he's not! {He starts kissing her neck} Hurry Miranda! Maybe I can tell him I don't want to do this.*  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Justin, what if I just wanted to kiss for now?  
  
Justin: (Backs away as he says it) You gotta be crazy.  
  
Lizzie: Just kissing – I mean kidding!  
  
Justin: Riiight… (He's about to kiss her neck right below her chin when the doorbell rings.)  
  
*Whoo! Thank God for Miranda!*  
  
Justin: Man! Such bad timing! Sorry Liz, this won't take long…(He opens the door.)  
  
Justin: Miranda! What are you doing here?  
  
Miranda: Ya know? I thought I needed a little tutoring too! My mom's a little disappointed with my grades!  
  
*I was hoping she'd get me outta here…*  
  
Justin: Uh…ya know, I think Lizzie might be getting a little tired with me alone, two? I don't know.. Lizzie? (He tries to tell her to say no, Lizzie's sees him out of the corner of her eye but pretends she doesn't see it.)  
  
Lizzie: Sure! I can handle it! I was supposed to do two today anyways but Summer ended up having dance lessons. Two should be cinch, come on in Miranda! (They go into the living room. They go back to tutoring and five minutes later Justin kicks Miranda out.) 


	3. Miranda!

Once again, thanks for the great reviews! Even though there aren't many lol. In the last one I said Miranda was kicked out but now I'm going to say how it happened.  
  
~They are all in the Living Room and Lizzie is tutoring both Justin and Miranda. Lizzie and Miranda are on the couch and Miranda is laying down so Justin can't sit down on the couch. Justin is sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table and he looks really mad.~  
  
Miranda: So Lizzie, I don't get it, what does the y squared have to do with anything?  
  
Justin: Miranda! Stop making Lizzie work so hard!  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Justin, it's ok, really.  
  
Justin: No it isn't! Nobody does that to Lizzie! Miranda, get out! NOW!!!  
  
Lizzie: But—  
  
Justin: I SAID NOW!!!!!(He is already standing. He now walks over to Miranda and before he could do anything she gets up and leaves. When she gets to the door, she looks back at Lizzie and mouths "Don't worry.")  
  
Justin: Man! What kind of friend is she anyways!  
  
Lizzie: Justin! She is my best friend! I would do anything for her! She di—  
  
Justin: Oh great! Now you too?! Just shut up, and close the darn book! (Lizzie starts shaking and closes the book.)  
  
*Oh my gosh! What am I going to do! Miranda said not to worry. Yeah, just calm down Lizzie. How can I not worry! Hurry Miranda!!!*  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Justin, I think I need a drink again.  
  
Justin: What does a drink do for you? Give me one good reason, and I'll get it. Otherwise, you're just wasting my time.  
  
Lizzie: Because when I have a drink, it really makes me uh- want you. Get me a drink, and I'll do anything.  
  
Justin: Well when you put it like that…( The animal look is on his face again.) Come with me.  
  
Lizzie: No thanks, I'll stay right here.  
  
Justin: I said come with me! (He grabs her arm and pulls her up. He holds onto her until they get in the kitchen. He pours her a glass of iced tea and puts ice in it and gives it to her.)  
  
Justin: Hurry. I don't have all the time in the world. (She reluctantly drinks it faster and gives the glass to him. He takes her into the living room and sits down on the couch and sits her down on his lap He starts kissing her neck and all of a sudden a beeper noise goes off from Lizzie's backpack.)  
  
*A bepper in my backpack? Miranda must've slipped it there! She's the greatest!*  
  
Lizzie: Uh, that's my beeper. Hold on. (She goes into her backpack and looks at the beeper.)  
  
Lizzie: Justin, I better be going home.  
  
Justin: Why? What's so important?  
  
Lizzie: Well that was my mom and she said she'd beep me when she wanted me home.  
  
Justin: Do you do everything she tells you to do? She doesn't run your life you know!  
  
Lizzie: But she is my mom and she raised me and the least I can do is be home when she wants me home.  
  
Justin: So what, going home late won't hurt her or you. Just give me five minutes.  
  
Lizzie: Justin! I don't want to do this!  
  
Justin: Don't want to do what?  
  
Lizzie: You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Justin: No… I don't.  
  
Lizzie: Look, I don't know how far you plan on going, but Before now the furthest I've gone is kissing a guy on the lips, and right now, that's the furthest I'm comfortable with.  
  
Justin: Then what was all that crap about doing whatever I want once you have a drink?!  
  
Lizzie: I didn't know what to do!  
  
Justin: Well just for that, now you have to do this!  
  
Lizzie: You're the one trying to run my life!  
  
Justin: Excuse me?! Do you want to say that again?!  
  
Lizzie: I- uh- I-I-I….  
  
Justin: That's what I thought. Now… (He starts kissing her and has his hands on her waist underneath her shirt. He is practically on top of her. Lizzie is now crying.)  
  
Lizzie: Please Justin. Anything else but this.  
  
Justin: What did I tell you before! (Lizzie starts crying really hard now.) Stop it! You can't even handle a little kissing!  
  
Lizzie: You're not just kissing me! I'm not comfortable with this!  
  
Justin: You're not two years old okay! Most girls would think I'm going too slow!  
  
Lizzie: But Jus—(Before she can finish, he kisses her to shut her up. His hands move up a little farther. Lizzie gets really scared. She jumps out from underneath him and runs into the kitchen. Justin gets up and chases after her. She runs into the dining room, back into the living room, gets her books and backpack and runs to the door. She almost gets out when Justin throws his arms around her and pulls her back.)  
  
Justin: Don't you EVER do that AGAIN ya here?!  
  
Lizzie: (She is bawling her eyes out and sobbing really bad) Justin Noooo!  
  
Justin: Oh my God! (He starts crying himself) I am so sorry! I am so so sorry! (He is sliding down the wall to the floor. He has his head buried in his lap and he keeps saying I'm sorry to Lizzie.) 


	4. Summer finds out

Thanks again for the reviews! I sorta made this chapter a little short I guess, but I wanted to be able to carry it so that it was a little suspenseful when I ended it without making it too long, so the next chapter will be up soon, possibly by the end of the night. Thanks!  
  
Lizzie: What's going on?  
  
Justin: Lizzie, I'm really sorry, but I know you'll never forgive me. I'm sorry.  
  
Lizzie: What's going on? Five minutes ago you were chasing me around your house like a madman and now you're telling me you're sorry and crying? There's something wrong with you. I'm leaving before you do anything else to me.  
  
Justin: You're right! I am a madman! And I don't know how to control it! (Lizzie gets a little scared and opens the door. Justin gets up and runs up the stairs.)  
  
Justin: (While he's running) I hate myself!  
  
Lizzie: (After she steps outside, leaning against the door) Oh my God. (Starts crying and covers her mouth, she slides down to the ground.) I can't believe this. (She sits there for five minutes and finally leaves. Before she steps inside she puts on makeup to cover up the lines on her face and makes herself look happy again. She steps inside and is greeted by Matt with his squirtgun.)  
  
Matt: Put em up!  
  
Lizzie: Matt! Get away from me I'm not in the mood!  
  
Matt: I'm not in the mood to be talked back to. (He squirts her.) Now you'll know when to listen to someone in authority!  
  
Lizzie: Matt! You better wish you were never born! (Starts running after him and after he's out of sight she stands there for a second.)  
  
*You know, any other day I'd be really mad but, the little guy really knows how to lift a mood* (Smiles and starts running after him again.)  
  
~ Meanwhile in Justin and Summer's house after Summer is home and her mom is at the office with a patient….~  
  
Summer: YOU WHAT????? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: I can't believe it either. Don't yell please! It's just, she looks a lot like Kara and when I saw her, I really wanted revenge, you know?  
  
Summer: (Softer) No, I don't know! I mean, how did you like it when Kara did that to you! Did you want to do this to her when you asked her to tutor you?????  
  
Justin: No, but when we were the only ones home, I thought about what happened and I just got really mad.  
  
Summer: Justin, you've had this temper problem ever since dad and Bobby left, and I don't know what causes it, but you know that whenever it happens, you have to go to your room so you can handle it and get over it! I mean, how stupid can you be!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: Please, I just want to be alone right now, please.  
  
Summer: Fine, I know how you can be when you don't get alone when you want to be.  
  
Justin: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! (Slams door in Summer's face really hard. On the other side of the door, Summer is crying.)  
  
~It is the next day of school at lunch. Lizzie is back to her normal self and is sitting with Miranda and Gordo talking. Summer comes over.~  
  
Summer: Lizzie, can I talk to you? It's really important.  
  
Lizzie: (Hesitantly) Okay. (They leave and go sit at another table by themselves.)  
  
Summer: Look Lizzie, I know what Justin did last night was really wrong, and what I'm about to say to you will never justify what he did to you, but I just think you need to know this so you don't think Justin is like juvenile dilinquet or something.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah sure, what is it. (Lizzie's good mood is gone and she looks a little mad.) 


	5. The reasons

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I know, I say that every time but I guess I sorta have to….. Well, here ya go!  
  
Summer: Look I'm really sorry, you just have to hear this. (Lizzie sits up straight and gives Summer all her attention.) When we were ten, our dad left, and he took our little brother with him, I mean, my mom let him take him just so that he wouldn't be lonely and he said he had somewhere to go, and our brother adored our dad. He wasn't bad or anything, they just fought a lot and can't live with eachother and it made us miserable. Our mom told us that he went away on a long camping trip for boy scouts with our brother. It was the summer, there wasn't any school or anything. Well, after they divorced, our mom told us the truth. Justin still denies it and says they are still on that trip. Well Justin has had this really bad temper problem ever since, and since my mom's a psychiatrist, she helps him and calms him down and everything but even she can't make his temper problem stop, she can just calm him down. Well, last year, in our old school, this girl named Kara did the same thing to him that he did to you. He told me that when I left, and you were home alone, he thought about Kara and wanted revenge. He couldn't control it and, it happened.  
  
Lizzie: He could've warned me or something!  
  
Summer: I know! That's why it can never be justified. Just like the saying, two wrongs don't make a right, he did two wrongs, he didn't warn you, and he did that to you, and it didn't make it right. I'm really sorry Lizzie, I really am. And Justin is a horrible mess. He is going crazy. I'm not lying, I think we should put in a mental institution or something. I'm not just trying to be funny. But all my mom says is 'Oh honey, he's your brother! And I'm a psychiatrist, I can handle it!' Well if she can handle it, why is he still a psycho? Sometimes I wonder how we were ever twins.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe he needs his dad. I mean, I know I could never live without a woman in my life, and my little brother could never live without a man in his life. He needs it.  
  
Summer: That's what my mom thinks, but my dad is already remarried and is very happy in Florida. I don't think he wants to come back.  
  
Lizzie: Wow. Well, I don't know what to say.  
  
Summer: Do you think you'd ever forgive him?  
  
Lizzie: Why should I? I mean I had to do something I didn't want to do because he is so selfish. I hate him, no offence to you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go site with my friends and try to have a nice conversation before you dropped this all on me. I mean, I was sort of recovering, ya know? I know that what he did wasn't anything really bad, I mean it was just a little more than kissing, but I had no idea what was gonna happen before the night was over!  
  
Summer: I know I know. I'm sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Whatever. (She gets up and starts to walk away.)  
  
Summer: Why are you being so mean? I didn't do anything!  
  
Lizzie: I was starting to forget it and now it's back!  
  
Summer: But you had to know that!  
  
Lizzie: Why? (Looks at her with her arms folded.)  
  
Summer: Well, I thought you might want to know why he did that to you.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, and I knew why he did that, because he's literally a madman. And you just gave me more useless information I didn't have to know!  
  
Summer: Jeez I was only trying to make things clear, sorry if I did anything to make you mad. (Her eyes start watering up and she runs out of the cafeteria.)  
  
Once again, sorry if it's short, I just thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. And, I'm gonna wait for at least five good reviews to put the next chapter up. Thanks! Buh-bye! 


End file.
